


Such a Good Job

by Oumasaikomahinanaegamitokomaruirumatsu



Series: Saiouma 30 Day otp challenge [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Bratting, M/M, Teasing, Top Oma Kokichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oumasaikomahinanaegamitokomaruirumatsu/pseuds/Oumasaikomahinanaegamitokomaruirumatsu
Summary: Kokichi gets horny, but Shuichi is on his period, so the two boys make a compromise
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saiouma 30 Day otp challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090364
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Such a Good Job

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5- Blowjob

“Shumaiiii I’m hornyyyyyy!”

Kokichi Ouma whined to Shuichi Saihara. The two boys were out for lunch. Kokichi had been very horny for three days straight and really wanted to fuck Shuichi. 

“Why won’t you be a good boy? Let me rail you!”

“I can’t Kokichi!” Shuichi was pissed. “I have told you many times, I’m on my period!”

“So?!”

“I don’t want you touching me when I’m bleeding down there!”

Shuichi was fed up. He has had to explain to his boyfriend so many times that he was on his period, and he couldn’t fuck. Kokichi glanced away, looking sad. 

“I only wanna fuck you cause I love you so much…”

Shuichi sighed. He wanted to have sex with Kokichi just as much ad the smaller male did, but he was not willing to admit. 

“Look,” Shuichi began. “You can’t enter me, and I can’t strip for you, but I CAN give you head. You can… frick my mouth if you want to when we get home…”

Shuichi didn’t like to swear. It wasn’t his thing. 

“Really?” Kokichi sounded very happy. “Yay! Then let’s eat so you can suck me off!”

The two finished their meal, paid for it, drove home, and headed to their room. 

“Alrighty, slut.” Kokichi growled. “You better fucking please me. I’m not cuttin’ you slack because your pussy’s bleeding. Understood?”

“Y-Yes sir.” Shuichu said nervously. 

“Undress me. Now.” Kokichi forced Shuichi closer to him. Shuichi removed the purplenette’s Five Nights at Freddy’s hoodie, following his sneakers and sagging pants. His underwear soon followed. 

“Such a good boy.” Kokichi smirked, speaking in a husky tone. “Do you see how hard I am? Do you see how crazy you make me? This is what you do to me~”

Shuichi got on his knees. “I do.” Shuichi said quietly. “My b-beloved”

“Shy~” Kokichi bit his lip. “How cute~” 

Shuichi whimpered weakly, and he began to take the cock of the supreme leader in his mouth. 

This was always a difficult task for Shuichi. Kokichi measured 10 inches, and the taller male couldn’t take him all in. 

Shuichi began to bob his head up and down 2 inches from Kokichi’s tip. He heard Kokichi begin to moan. 

“Slut~” Kokichi growled. “Work harder, whore!” Kokichi shoved his length into Shuichi, and the boy gagged. 

“Quit fussing you bitch!” Kokichi commanded strictly. “Now be a good slut, and go from the balls to the tip and back again!”

Shuichi whimpered in both fear and excitement, as he took Kokichi all the way in, and all the way out. Shuichi even hummed to make vibrations in his mouth for Kokichi’s cock.

Kokichi let out deep moans. “Don’t you fucking dare stop till I cum, understood?” Kokichi grunted. Shuichi nodded, moving his mouth faster and faster. 

Kokichi became a moaning mess real quickly. After a few minutes, he was close. 

“God dammit Shuichi!” Kokichi moaned. “I-I’m gonna cum!”

Shuichi pulled his mouth off of Kokichi’s dick. Shuichi licked the tip a few more times, then…

“Haah~ ShuICHI~” Kokichi came a lot. Shuichi bent down so all of the cum would get into his hair.

This was all part of Shuichi’s plan. He waited for Kokichi’s panting to settle down a little, before teasing the dominant one. 

“Kokichiiii, you’re so meannnn!” Shuichi whined, putting on his bratty bottom act. “You got cum in my hairrrr!”

“Aww.” Kokichi grunted as he got up. “Is my kitten all dirty from his Master’s cum~ How cute~ Let’s clean you up. Strip yourself and join me in the shower.”

Shuichi nodded. “As you wish, Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> Got another short one. Sorry if i got the day wrong and lmk if you have requests


End file.
